For You
by untapdtreasure
Summary: GSRa movie star comes to the lab and threatens to take Sara away from Grissom. Will he let him or will he fight for her?


For You

By Sassy

The lab was silent when Sara returned from her decomp - her very undeserved decomp. She was tired and in desperate need of a shower.

She was on her way to the shower when Ecklie's voice stopped her. "Ms. Sidle, could you come to my office for a minute. You're the only night shift I can find." Ecklie snarled.

"Can I please get a shower first, Ecklie?" She asked hopeful. "I reek."

"This can't wait." He turned and headed in the direction of his office. "My office now!"

Sara was going to kill Grissom for this. First, the argument; second, the decomp; and now she had to put up with Ecklie. He owed her big time.

Sara walked in behind Ecklie and stopped as the sight of Billy Peters, a famous movie star, sitting in the chair across from Ecklie's desk.

_Ecklie , you'll pay for this_, Sara vowed.

"Sara, I would like you to meet Billy Peters. Billy this is CSI level three Sara Sidle. She'll show you around." Ecklie said as Sara and Billy shook hands.

Sara's gaze turned from the salt and peppered haired man with the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. He favored Grissom. She'd always thought that since she had seen him in _Three Days to Sunday. _

"Excuse me?" she questioned. "I have an active case..."

"Good. He's here to observe as research for a television pilot. He is going to be the star." Ecklie ushered them from his office. "You need anything, Billy, Ms. Sidle is the one to ask."

Sara rolled her eyes at Ecklie's attempt to ass kiss. She headed toward the break room, Billy in tow. "I don't want to be any trouble, Ms. Sidle." he said, noticing her annoyance.

"It's Sara, and you're not any trouble. I just can't stand that man." Sara poured a cup of coffee and offered it to him.

"No thanks. I don't like coffee." He said as he grabbed an empty glass and filled it with water.

"I wouldn't be able to function without coffee." She took a sip. "Would you care to hang out here for about ten minutes while I grab a shower? I had a decomp tonight."

"Go ahead. I'll find something to do." He grabbed a forensic journal off the table and settled down to read it.

"Don't go wandering the halls. We have open cases everywhere. Don't want to break protocol." Sara called over her shoulder.

When she returned ten minutes later, she saw Catherine gushing over the man. She could tell he was uncomfortable.

"I see you introduced yourself, Catherine." Sara said teasingly. "Come on, Billy."

They left Catherine with her mouth agape. Sara could hear the rumors now. _Sara was living it up with a celebrity. An older celebrity._

"Thank you." he whispered into her ear. Sara smiled and blushed.

Neither of them saw Grissom coming toward them down the hall. A look of jealousy flashed through his eyes. His fist clenched at his side.

Sara looked up then. "Hey, Grissom, meet Billy Peters. I'm giving him a run down of the lab."

The two men shook hands. "See that you don't TOUCH anything." He was gone.

Sara was angry again. "Don't take that personally. He is mad at me." She rolled her eyes toward Grissom's back.

"Let's move on, Sara." Billy urged.

"Where do you want to start?" She looped her arm through his.

"The morgue." he answered without feeling. "I heard it was the hardest."

She was shocked that he picked that first. "It is. Let's go see Doc Robbins."

She spent the next two hours showing him around. By the time they made it back to the break room, they were like old friends. She was laughing at his jokes.

Grissom was getting coffee when they returned arm in arm. "Have you finished your decomp, Sara?"

Her mood changed and she removed her arm from his. "No, I'll come in early. Shift is over. I'm going to breakfast with Billy. Isn't that right?" She turned to Billy for confirmation.

Billy being the actor that he was, pulled off his shocked expression and smiled at her. "Yes, we are. I can't wait. Get your sweet ass moving, Ms. Sidle."

Grissom took all of his reserve not to hit the man. _Nobody looks at Sara's ass, but…_His internal thoughts came to a halt. _She isn't yours_, his head taunted. _She could be_, replied his heart.

He shook off the feeling and muttered, "Fine." He stormed out.

Sara stared after him, a small smile played upon her lips. Was that jealousy she saw in his eyes? She shook it off. "Let's go."

He took her to breakfast at his hotel. She had declined going to his suite and ordering in. She knew she'd end up in his arms and his bed; not that he could ever take Grissom's place. It was just nice to have someone interested in her for a change.

He placed his hand on top of her as she sipped coffee. She blushed.

"Breakfast was nice, Billy, but I'm afraid I've got to be going now. I need some sleep." She yawned.

"Stay with me?" he asked seductively.

For one second, Sara almost let him sweep her away into his arms; into his bed. She just wanted to feel a warm hard body next to hers.

She removed her hand from under his. "I'm sorry. I…uh…" She struggled to find the right words.

"Say no more. I understand." he finished for her. "Thank you for everything." He walked her to her Tahoe.

"He's a lucky man, Sara. I just hope one day he sees that." He kissed her hand before opening her door.

"Me too." She whispered. "Me too."

Sara drove around for awhile before heading toward home. She passed the park where she took her morning jogs and decided to stop. She jogged for about an hour then headed home.

Walking into her building she noticed the out of order sign on the elevator. She groaned and headed for the stairs and took them two at a time.

Digging through her pockets, she only looked up when she heard a voice.

"Where have you been?" he said, looking her over, taking in her sweaty tousled hair.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as calmly as she could.

"I wanted to see you."

"How long have you been here?" she questioned as she unlocked the door.

"Doesn't matter. Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." She led the way into her apartment, slipping off her shoes at the door.

"Should I?" He gestured to his feet.

"No." She smiled. "I just like order. I've got to take them off somewhere, so why not at the door?"

He cocked his head and chuckled.

"Why are you here?" She wanted this over with. His being here was confusing her even more.

"To fight for you." he whispered.

"I don't…what did you say?" She dared not hope.

"I am here to fight for you. Sara, I can treat you a million times better than that Billy Peters. I swear I can." He took one step toward her, then another, until he was standing directly in front of her. He placed his hands on her face. "Why did you sleep with him?"

"With who?" Sara whispered.

"That Man." His thumb caressed her cheek.

"Billy? I never, Grissom. How could you think that of me?" Her eyes went from his to the floor.

"I've been here since shift was over. Waiting for you." He tipped her chin up so that she would look at him.

"I'm not like that. You know that." She pulled from his grasp.

He wrapped his arms around her from behind. "I do. I just…Never mind what I thought. I want you, Sara, now and forever."

She leaned into him. "You can't say that today, and then tomorrow be different. My heart won't take it anymore." A tear slid down her cheek.

"I could see you with him, Sara. It scared me to think that I was already too late." He turned her to face him as his lips found hers, the kiss beginning gently, but quickly escalating until his tongue caressed her lips.

She opened her mouth and kissed him back, her fingers tangling in his curls. He moaned into her mouth as he molded her body to his. It was a perfect fit.

"Forever and a day." She whispered as the kiss broke.

"What?"

"Forever and a day is how long I'd wait for you." She looked into his eyes.

"I love you, Sara." His said as his lips closed over hers again.

As the kiss broke, she was breathless. "I love you too."

THE END

A/N: this is a story i'm not to proud of, but i had to write it anyway. A friend requested it. Thanks Jill for betaing for me.


End file.
